Primitive reflexes are automatic responses of infants to elements of their environment which are essential for survival. These reflexes, when integrated in the first months of growth, lead to the development of muscle tone, motor skills, sensory integration and cognition. When these primary reflexes remain active and dominant, difficulties emerge. In children who experienced birth brain injuries, these reflexes are never integrated. Additionally, reflexes which were integrated can later re-activate in cases of anoxia (near drowning), brain trauma, toxins, etc. and impede healing as they remain dominant and not integrated.
Primitive reflexes originate in the brain stem, which is the area responsible for survival. The body, under stress, acts from the brain stem and cannot access the prefrontal cortex where information is analyzed. Hence, children and adults with brain assaults can re-activate these reflexes and develop issues of a lack of mobility and function, lack of control of bodily function, speech delay etc. It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus to assist in re-integrating these reflexes to facilitate the healing process.